Rockhopper Island
Rockhopper Island is the place where Rockhopper resides. It is known to be sandy, and filled with red puffles. There is a huge cave named Rockhopper Cave where Rockhopper stores his treasures. Many Penguins think that they could access Rockhopper Island in the future. This island is rumoured to be VERY far away from Club Penguin Island. You need to cross several islands to get there, mentioned by the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. There was a rumor that you might have been able to access Rockhopper Island in 2012 for Rockhopper's Quest, though that was proved to be incorrect when the Club Penguin Times denied it. The Club Penguin Magazine issue 2 says Rockhopper Island is about a month's sailing away from Club Penguin Island. Trivia *When penguins completed the adventure in Rockhopper's Quest, there was a tear at the top of the map, which could have possibly been where Rockhopper Island was shown. *Currently, it is impossible to go to Rockhopper Island. *Rockhopper island is rumored to be east of Club Penguin island, according to a drawing in the Lighthouse. *Some penguins think that you can get to the island by stowing away on the Migrator, like Bambadee, or completing level 25 in Hydro Hopper. Red Puffles *The Red Puffle is assumed to have originated from Rockhopper Island, since Rockhopper came over with the Red Puffles, and thus it became the 5th puffle in Club Penguin. Until Rockhopper gave Red Puffles to the Members on Club Penguin, Non-Members can buy the Puffle, Red Puffles were the second Non-Member pet, after the Blue Puffle. Rockhopper's pet Yarr is also a red puffle. He is said to feel very strongly about them and that is why they are a non member puffle... so everyone can enjoy them. Rockhopper's Ship/The Migrator Rockhopper's Ship is here before Rockhopper and Yarr come to Club Penguin, which is usually during a big party or event, and is announced in the newspaper most of the time. Rockhopper gives Non-Member and Member items, at the shop in his ship, The Migrator, which can be found at the Beach, but only when Rockhopper is around. Also, there is a map from Club Penguin Island to Rockhopper Island. Rockhopper Island's Known Locations *Rockhopper Cave (The Place where Rockhopper stores his treasure). *Unknown Room (An unnamed room in Rockhopper Island, there is a picture above but it is unknown where it is, or if it ever will be seen). *Rockhopper Jungle (A Jungle in Rockhopper Island, there is a picture of this above but it could've been just a beach). *Rockhopper Tiki (A pool with a Tiki entrance) *Rockhopper's Journal is in the Book Room, which can be found upstairs in the Coffee Shop, located in The Town, there is a book on Rockhopper Island. *Rockhopper Beach (A beach on Rockhopper Island, shown above) Yarr The Red Puffle *Yarr is Rockhopper's Red Puffle, who was discovered by Rockhopper out in the sea, floating on a piece of wood (possibly near Rockhopper Island), according to his journal, and who lives with Rockhopper on Rockhopper island. was the first Red Puffle to be introduced to Club Penguin.]] Trivia *Many penguins think that when the Rockhopper's Quest party starts on Club Penguin, Rockhopper Island will be accessible. However, this is false after the Club Penguin Team confirmed that Rockhopper Island won't make an appearance, and denied the island's appearance again in the Club Penguin Times. See also *Yarr *Red Puffle *Rockhopper *Rockhopper Cave *Rockhopper's Journal *Migrator Sources and References *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/books/xmas_book2.swf Christmas on Rockhopper Island] Category:Places Category:Islands Silly Island Category:Rockhopper Category:Ships Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Other places Category:Islands Category:FAOTW Category:Islands